Pokémon Tale
by AnimaVivo
Summary: A young girl who has never set foot out of Violet City for seven years is about to set off on her Pokemon journey. However things don't go to plan and she's soon drawn into a world which will test her courage, will and limits.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon period.

* * *

Scene One: Violet City Pokémon Academy

"Pokéballs...check. Potions...check. Antidotes...check. Map...check. Eevee..."

In the region of Johto, in the academy based in the place known as the 'City Of Nostalgic Scents' a young girl was beginning to set out on her Pokémon journey. She had lived and studied at Violet City Pokémon Academy for seven years and had now made the decision to earn her place in the Pokémon League Tournament by beating all the gym leaders. Her name is Jet and her goal is to be the best.

At this moment Jet was in her room getting things ready for her journey. She was gathering everything she needed and had everything except for her aforementioned Eevee.

"Eevee, where are you," Jet called out.

"Eevee!" her Eevee answered crawling out from Jet's bed, dragging out his Pokéball.

"Thanks Eevee, I had everything but you're Pokéball didn't I,"

"Eevee, eevee," Eevee replied cheerfully.

"So it's about time we go now, our first destination is the Violet Gym; it should be an easy win. Falkner is known as the weakest Gym Leader in Johto,"

Just then the door of her room opened and a skinny boy with long black hair and glasses walked in looking slightly uneasy. He waited for her to say something.

"You could have knocked you know?" Jet said.

"Jet, you're Snorlax..." he began.

"What about her Stephen? Did something happen to her?"

"She's disappeared," he finished matter-of-factly.

"What? How? No way? I gave her to you to send to the Pokémon Centre via the transfer system. How could Snorlax have gone missing?"Jet replied.

"I definitely typed in all the commands correctly. But for some reason it never got there. I phoned the Pokémon Centre to check and every other one in Johto just to be sure. But none of them got it. Maybe the transfer system got messed up somehow,"

"So are you saying my Snorlax is stuck in a computer!" Jet asked giving Stephen a look that showed she wasn't in a joking mood.

"No, no, no," Stephen answered waving his hands about, starting to get intimidated by Jet's piercing gaze. "Snorlax definitely got somewhere, I got the 'Transfer Complete' message and there were no errors as far as I could tell,"

"So my Snorlax has somehow managed to disappear in the space of a second before the nurse could get her hands on it?" Jet asked again.

"I have no idea what happened Jet, honestly. The transfer system must have malfunctioned somehow. Your Snorlax is definitely somewhere but I don't know where!" Stephen protested.

"Alright, I'll believe that it isn't your fault but that won't solve the problem," Jet said relenting.

Stephen sighed in relief. Just then the door of Jet's room once again opened and a preppy looking girl with long brown hair dressed in the academy's uniform walked in holding a Pokéball in her hand. She glared at Stephen, and then turned her attention towards Jet.

"Has anyone in this academy heard of knocking?" Jet said to no one in particular.

"Hey Jet, I'm the messenger here to deliver you good news!" the girl said cheerfully ignoring her earlier comment.

"Brilliant," Stephen said rather sarcastically.

"Natalie is it about my Snorlax by any chance," Jet asked hopefully.

"It just so happens to be," Natalie answered still in a rather cheerful tone. "Mr. Dervish got a call from Professor Oak from Kanto saying that he received a Snorlax via the transfer system..."

"My Snorlax!" Jet exclaimed

"That came from a PC in Violet City..." Natalie continued.

"I told you, your Snorlax didn't disappear. But why would it go all the way to Kanto?" Stephen interrupted.

"Shut up!" Natalie said, directing it at Stephen "Let me continue. But for some reason, Professor Oak can't send it back to Johto via the transfer system. So then Mr. Dervish said that you should go over to Professor Oak's lab to get your Snorlax back. He's also lending you his Skarmory so that you can get there."

"I've got to go and thank Mr. Dervish for that; I was so worried about Snorlax,"

Natalie gave Jet the Pokéball in her hand and her expression suddenly became sad. "I can't believe you're leaving the Academy Jet. You've been here since like forever, everyone's really gonna miss you. Can't you stay here and take the exams to get in the Pokémon League Tournament or just wait a couple more months? The tournament doesn't happen till next year,"

"I want to go round and see Johto Nat, I think it's about time to see what the world outside Violet City is like," Jet answered.

"But what's wrong with the academy? Natalie whined

"Nothing, really. I just want to see the world, that's all,"

"But..."

"Oh shut up Natalie. If Jet wants to go then let her," Stephen said.

"You're so mean!" Natalie said giving Stephen a dirty look.

"You need to grow up,"

"You two cut it out," Jet cut in. "I'm gonna leave now, the sooner I get Snorlax back, the better I'll feel," she continued starting to put her backpack on and picking up Eevee. Natalie then flung her arms round Jet in a rather aggressive hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Jet," Natalie cried.

"I'll miss you as well but you're suffocating me right now," Jet gasped. Natalie let go of her immediately. Jet then proceeded to walk out the room with Stephen and Natalie following.

"Jet, don't embarrass out Academy ok," Stephen said.

"I won't, I'm gonna beat every single one of the gym leaders and I won't lose," Jet answered determinedly.

They soon reached the front gate of the academy.

"Well goodbye," Jet said opening the gates and leaving the two behind.

"Bye Jet," Natalie and Stephen said back.

Jet smiled bitter sweetly as she watched Natalie and Stephen walk back. Then she turned away from the Academy and took out Skarmory's Pokéball. She pressed the button on it, releasing a metallic bird-like Pokémon in front of her. Jet climbed onto Skarmory with Eevee in her arms, she made herself comfortable. Skarmory then turns its head to look back at Jet, awaiting her command.

"Skarmory, take me to Pallet Town in Kanto," Jet said.

"Eevee?" Eevee said in a curious tone as Skarmory began to rise from the ground.

"We have to go to Kanto to get Snorlax back Eevee. It's far away from here so we have to fly there," Jet explained.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied in a now cheerful tone.

Jet laughed lightly at Eevee then focused on what was in front of her. They were now high up in the air and were flying past Cherrygrove City.

* * *

A/N: First chapter, I know it's short but I'll be updating at least twice a week to compensate for it. Please read and review, it motivates me to keep on going! I've enabled anonymous reviews so if you're not a member of the site you can still review.


End file.
